kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Tokishima/Image Gallery
Season 1= Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 01.jpg|Haruto in the first opening Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP - Large 01.jpg|Haruto smiles in the first opening Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 04.jpg|Haruto piloting the valvrave I in the first opening ss (2013-04-18 at 05.36.03).jpg|Haruto and L-elf in the first opening 1b5ddacbff0o.jpg|Haruto looking Shoko after her victory 1b5ddacbff9o.jpg|Haruto in his classroom 6c8aa32b1e7o.jpg|Marie taking Haruto's phone fb5d83ea.jpg|Haruto blushing 3d03980a.jpg Haruto 2.jpg 6c8aa32b1e8o.jpg 1b5ddacbff6o.jpg 996809_1366398978625_300_450.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 15.jpg 3b58b870.jpg ac7eb04f.jpg 1b5ddacbff3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 29.jpg 52e04ad6.jpg 1f42e10c.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 31.jpg|Haruto (moments after resigning his humanity) 3af7a1fa.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg|L-Elf stabbing Haruto gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_-_01_.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 11.jpg 54e837a5.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 29.jpg|Haruto states his resolve not to die Haruto and saki.jpg|Saki hugging Haruto 585574 original.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 35.jpg 96f8e0e7b81o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 36.jpg|Haruto crying gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_-_03_BE1ED705_mkv_snapshot_00_58_2013_05_06_00_00_45.jpg gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_-_03_BE1ED705_mkv_snapshot_01_04_2013_05_06_00_01_15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-3-screenshot-015.jpg Haruto-hero.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 12.jpg|Haruto about to attack Kyuma d1d867f3243o.jpg ce36abbd.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 16.jpg e0c011e6.jpg|Haruto worried Haruto 1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large Preview 02.jpg 53df2378.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 36.jpg e01350cd302o.jpg 8c748508.jpg c617c506.jpg 29a64316.jpg c93af891.jpg c1e00674.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 13.jpg a56dfe06.jpg e01350cd303o.jpg e271de75.jpg a46767e7.jpg 285d2145.jpg 677b0b61.jpg 1c2615fb.jpg 08463e7c0c0o.jpg 4e4876fb3b0o.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large14.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 16.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large07.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 34.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large03.png|Saki kissing Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 26.jpg 6caf421b522o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-10 haruto and takahi.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-9 haruto.jpg 1042f23d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-13 Haruto.jpg 1368775068190.jpg 08463e7c0c3o.jpg 26e3ef9c461o.jpg 6caf421b523o.jpg 66f299a8741o.jpg Aina-1024x576.jpg 1369394221015.jpg 4bb7c81b9721f79d6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 32.jpg c8d83a27510o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 01.jpg|Haruto and Shoko in Ending 2 cffc6882be1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 01.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 26.jpg c9b91ba688b247.jpg 7a3f972f8699f1.jpg 856ca33aef1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 13.jpg 8338cf6b623o.jpg bc235bb40c3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 23.jpg ed5f8ef6a7.jpg b92f35bb.jpg 2bf907d1.jpg bf607df4.jpg 23ac025ec20o.jpg 2e4316ec.jpg dbc35569.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 35.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 05.jpg B171ea62d.jpg a2ea3d6e.jpg a022eebc.jpg 6c0f13ad.jpg -Kakumeiki-Valvrave---12-end.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-29-21h24m20s47.png Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0042.png Haruto and l elf 2.jpg |-|Season 2= 1f7e34a5.jpg|Haruto in the trailer of Season 2 4979b4fd.jpg|Haruto wondering about the nature of the Valvraves d4d0ef2a2c2o.jpg 865bd320.jpg 960d8c49.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 14.jpg 02422f58.jpg 0d723d67.jpg C611bf92.jpg d4d0ef2a2c7o.jpg d05ca8a3.jpg d4d0ef2a2c0o.jpg 2956d4a4.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 22.jpg 05df621d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 27.jpg e2e5d58e.jpg 2d264521.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2 - Large 02.jpg|Haruto in Opening 2 fa16bca3591o.jpg|Haruto in Opening 2 2a46eec7.jpg|Haruto in Opening 2 e80d27d7d00o.jpg|Haruto in Opening 2 Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 05.jpg cffc6882be0o.jpg f6479fc6.jpg daa138c8.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 09.jpg A6875654393o.jpg 12_20131025235300815.jpg ad7c0b49.jpg 016b9071.jpg 0bedd07a.jpg a595f2d3.jpg 558ae03f.jpg e7287077.jpg 8ddb41cb.jpg 5a80dd59.jpg d0fec7f6.jpg cc1ef6cf.jpg E0f8ba35.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 06.jpg|Haruto and L-elf in Ending 3 c8ae53b89e0o.jpg f2aba205.jpg 914c1293.jpg af7126f7ec3o.jpg 924b6736.jpg 8574300a.jpg e80d27d7d02o.jpg 2d993a56.jpg af7126f7ec2o.jpg 1383930298038.jpg 1383930306986.jpg 8da8eb26.jpg Tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo7_r1_1280.jpg 35aa2678.jpg eaad8f1b.jpg 401ae0e1.jpg 1383930953116.jpg f2fa77a3.jpg 829d1d40.jpg 1383931085919.jpg 73f579aa.jpg 4b9bfb03.jpg 6820ce9d.jpg b3743a8d.jpg 53b7aa4e.jpg yqbgjqyP0Eo.jpg 3KVNnP1Bu_Y.jpg 04b99bdd.jpg b687e38b.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 18 - Large 23.jpg 24010fd6.jpg 10c92412.jpg 5b27bc9a.jpg 9ae36fd6.jpg 6e19fc62.jpg 231998dc.jpg 1384535833217.jpg 1384535883394.jpg e31f2fa3.jpg Fn9j9VCneM0.jpg 4b209bf1.jpg Bb35a893.jpg E1a9d6de.jpg 3bd729df.jpg D9c4655f.jpg 4ba2b401.jpg df51f6f1.jpg 7397988e.jpg C4cd2529.jpg ae6626e1.jpg Da4b59da.jpg 226880dd.jpg 9ccf2e11.jpg Tumblr_mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo1_1280.jpg|Haruto and L-elf in Ending 4 dd263980.jpg be5a1019.jpg 09b7364b.jpg 9c762296.jpg 1a40576e.jpg c3822124.jpg 73162b01.jpg 7a4f28f0.jpg a99caf9f.jpg e0560fbd.jpg 58751db3.jpg 10602338.jpg 05ede2e2.jpg|Shoko and Haruto when they were kids a0e9f797.jpg 19dc4709.jpg e3edbfd0.jpg dc479eac.jpg 89ea5a08.jpg 517916e6.jpg a66cbe9f.jpg 4cd03ec3.jpg d7c1295a.jpg 417fe6c3.jpg 61993f43.jpg 7f7f0d4b.jpg baad839e.jpg cc7bde5e.jpg 43d2e938.jpg 6022c58e.jpg 9fb0cfea.jpg e3bac2c9.jpg fbf83ce7.jpg 5a4bc640.jpg cebb1601.jpg 2329bffa.jpg 13523525.jpg 3c797c3c.jpg|L-Elf restraining Haruto during their fight A3622a73.jpg Cef189c4.jpg 654f3dd3.jpg F1448762.jpg B56f8bec.jpg 39930224.jpg 053f0417.jpg 61ebcb2b.jpg 1386868084457.jpg 222d0ae0.jpg a8cd2756.jpg 1386868179486.jpg|Haruto resolves his inner conflict 99939faa.jpg 4dbde7f9.jpg a298e8ff.jpg 1386868889055.jpg 926cfc6c.jpg c9492c34.jpg 084a5151.jpg 1386868711908.jpg|L-Elf and Haruto on Valvrave IV's monitor 2716eead.jpg 1386868882082.jpg 1386868917053.jpg 27b67159.jpg|Saki and Haruto arriving to help 33c70d00.jpg 5b19422f.jpg 07255857dfd.jpg 796ea803.jpg 0ac35ac6.jpg c9acb717.jpg|Haruto surprised by Shoko's apology 9921f563.jpg 69b09dce.jpg 31bbfc54.jpg 688e128f.jpg c5baafa3.jpg f4763cfe6df.jpg fb06d883.jpg 8046100d.jpg c0c33489.jpg b952b182.jpg 381f7166.jpg a590653e.jpg 1484cfad.jpg a2266353.jpg 3358f060.jpg 93b90afc.jpg cac32474.jpg e3eabb0f.jpg|Haruto screaming over Raizo's death 3055e05b.jpg 0dd6fcbd.jpg 7098619f.jpg 17e3ee51.jpg e85b8a7a.jpg 63bce65d.jpg 018db5e1.jpg fecbbd61.jpg 82c0563c.jpg O9FpQiwOVAY.jpg 7m96i2Ue3lE.jpg |-|Manga= HarutoinUragiri_no_Rakuin.jpg|Haruto in Uragiri no Rakuin HarutoinRyuusei_no_Valkyrie.jpg|Haruto in Ryuusei no Valkyrie CharactermangaHaruto.jpg|Haruto in Kakumeiki Valvrave (Manga) |-|Magazines= Tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1_1280.png|Magazine article. 610076.jpg|Magazine article. 633065.jpg|Magazine article. 613274.jpg|Magazine article. 615640.jpg|Magazine article. Gl img 22.jpg|Magazine article. Gl img 21.jpg|Magazine article. Gl img 20.jpg|Magazine article. Gl img 01.jpg|Magazine article. rgYH4PLLkNw.jpg|Magazine article. 616773.jpg|Magazine article. 631433.jpg|Magazine article. 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg|Magazine article. Valvrave-005.jpg|Magazine article. 10235252k.jpg|Magazine article. 62281223.jpg|Magazine article. Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.14767362.jpg|Magazine article. 6163633455.jpg|Magazine article. 628298.jpg|Magazine article. 632391.jpg|Magazine article. 629730345566.jpg|Magazine article. 34455566.jpg|Magazine article. 456677778.jpg|Magazine article. 619634.jpg|Magazine article. 637094-animepaper.jpg|Magazine article. 633588.jpg|Magazine article. Kakumeiki-Valvrave-L-Elf-Haruto-Wallpaper.jpg|Magazine article. Valvrave-the-liberator-official-fan-book 13(2).jpg|Magazine article. 2sHYsUe.jpg|Magazine article. 631278.jpg|Magazine article. 1463657 553682308048373 1959737788 n.jpg|Magazine article. Tokishima.Haruto.full.1642754.jpg|Magazine article. Kakumeikivalvraveundertaker6.jpg|Magazine article. |-|Other Media= Haruto main.jpeg Haruto.jpg|Haruto's full appearance 71381_front.jpg|Haruto on the promotional picture of the Season 1 kakumeiki-valvrave3456.png|Haruto on the promotional picture of the Season 1 Haruto and shoko.jpg|Cover of the single Soba ni Iru yo 626399.jpg|Haruto in Official Art 4048660799.01._SCRM_.jpg|Haruto and L-elf on the cover of Novel II Haruto and shoko 2.jpg|Haruto and Shoko on the cover of Novel I 1236774_520013334748604_2660015_n.jpg|Haruto and L-elf on the Official Fan Book Valvrave pilots.png|Haruto and the valvrave pilots in the season 2 Tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png|Haruto and the valvrave pilots with their suits 628447.jpg|Haruto from the Blu-ray vol. 1 cover Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Tokishima-Haruto-HD-Wallpaper.jpg|Haruto in the first ending Tokishima.Haruto.full.1642503.jpg|Haruto in the second ending Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1548463.jpg|Original Soundtracks 1 540735 577788662304404 322981104 n.jpg|Original Soundtracks 2 20131031161839328.jpg|Haruto on the promotional picture of the season 2 636380.jpg|Single: Realism - Elisa (ED 1 for the 2nd season) bPt3l5mL32Q.jpg|Haruto and L-elf from the Blu-ray 2nd vol.1 cover 64737203gw1.jpg|Haruto and L-elf on the calendar (January and February) 2014 Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1643319.jpg|Haruto and Saki on the calendar (November and December) 2014 Category:Image Gallery